Baek-Derella Story
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Jika kau disuruh memilih antara diriku dan high heels kesayanganmu, apa yang akan kau pilih?", "B-Heels tercipta karenamu Chanyeolie…jadi menurutmu siapa yang akan kupilih?" - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.8 :** **Baekhyun si Pecinta High heels**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Baek-Derella Story"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Byun Baekhyun itu adalah lelaki cantik dan unik yang pernah Park Chanyeol kenal. Ia mengenal Baekhyun ketika kuliah di Paris. Saat itu Chanyeol seorang model yang masuk dikelas _fashion design_ dimana Baekhyun juga berada. Si imut yang berisik namun begitu lucu dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun memiliki kecintaan mendalam terhadap _high heels_ , oleh karena itulah akhirnya begitu lulus ia mencoba mengembangkan usaha shopping online yang dirintisnya saat masih berkuliah. Usaha shopping online Baekhyun bernama B-Heels dan ia dibantu oleh sahabatnya Xiumin untuk mengurusi shopping online tersebut. Baekhyun merancang semua produk _high heels_ di shop-online tersebut dan ia memiliki peminat yang begitu banyak hingga akhirnya saat ia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul ia membuka sebuah butik dengan nama yang sama dengan shop-online miliknya B-Heels.

Tap..tap..tap ! lelaki bertubuh mungil bersurai permen kapas itu tidak mengindahkan langkah kaki yang memasuki ruang kerjanya yang berada dilantai dua sebuah townhouse didaerah Gangnam tersebut. Hingga sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan tulisan _' To : Baekhyun Byun'_ disodorkan padanya, jemari lentiknya berhenti membuat sketsa _high heels_ untuk produk terbaru B-Heels. Wajah mungil itu mendongak dan mendapati sosok tampan lelaki yang tidak asing baginya. Berdiri gagah namun santai dalam balutan _Moschino tshirt_ dipadukan dengan jaket _baseball_ LA Dodgers berwarna hitam dan _skinny jeans_ sewarna serupa, Park Chanyeol si super model.

"Hai Park, kau akan menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun polos lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya membuat Chanyeol bahkan tidak kuat untuk mendelik kesal dituduh akan menikah. Maka tangannya dengan ringannya menarik hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Akkh Park, hidungku!"

"Siapa suruh kau berkata sekenanya hmm," tanpa disuruh Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong tepat didepan meja Baekhyun.

"Lalu ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bersungut sambil mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

"Itu undangan pertunangan Luhan, Baek," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku baru saja kembali dari Milan dan bertemu dengan Luhan disana. Ia memberikan undangan pertunangannya untuk disampaikan padamu."

"Whooa Luhan akan bertunangan ?" Baekhyun membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan kartu undangan keemasan yang tampak indah dan glamour sangat khas seorang Xi Luhan salah satu temannya saat kuliah _fashion design_ di Paris dulu. "Dengan Wu Yifan?"

"Yeahh..bagaimana perasaanmu hmm?" goda Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Baekhyun mendengus kecil dan memasukkan kembali kartu undangan kedalam amplop.

"Astaga Park, aku dan Yifan hanya masa lalu."

"Yeahh..bagaimanapun juga dia mantan kekasihmu," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu memajukan tubuhnya kedepan.

Srett ! Baekhyun menarik bagian resleting jaket Chanyeol yang terbuka hingga membuat tubuh jangkung itu maju kearahnya dan ujung hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Mata bulat dan mata sipit berbalut _eyeliner_ itu beradu pandang.

"Jika kau lupa, Park Chanyeol adalah pacar pertamaku," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lalu terkekeh kecil melepaskan tangannya dari jaket Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa simungil menggodanya.

"Cck..jangan mengungkit itu lagi, haizz!" Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi. Baekhyun mengedik ringan. Dirinya dan Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah kisah lama yang bagi Chanyeol tidak perlu diingat namun bagi Baekhyun…tidak ada dari kisahnya dan Chanyeol yang bisa ia lupakan meskipun hubungan keduanya hanya sebuah permainan. Permainan dimana Chanyeol ingin mencoba memacari lelaki karena sebenarnya ia seorang _straight_. "Setiap mengingatnya aku akan selalu dihantui rasa trauma, kau tahu."

"Owh yeahh..salahmu sendiri menciumku dimenara Eiffel," cibir Baekhyun. Saat itu karir modeling Chanyeol sedang meroket dan paparazzi mengintai dimana-mana. Hubungan terlarang keduanya terkuak ke media saat sebuah foto beredar didunia maya. Foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel. Beberapa orang memaklumi namun banyak pula yang mencerca. Bagaimana tidak, Park Chanyeol adalah model Asia yang begitu digandrungi. Sangat jarang ada model Asia yang diterima di Eropa dan karena hal tersebut agency yang menaungi Park Chanyeol harus mengalami beberapa masalah dengan wartawan. Chanyeol mendapatkan teguran keras dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan main-mainnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu kalau ada paparazzi disana," pembelaan diri yang sama. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan masa lalu yang mana akan membuat hati kecilnya tersakiti.

" _So_ , kau akan menghadiri acara pertunangan itu?"

"Tentu, aku memiliki jadwal pemotretan disana ditanggal yang dekat dengan tanggal pertunangan mereka," jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah, jika pekerjaanku tidak menumpuk maka aku akan pergi."

"Astaga, kau ini sok sibuk sekali sih."

"Bukan sok sibuk jerapah, tapi aku memang sibuk," Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa simungil ini memang pekerja keras. Ia bukan tidak tahu jika B-Heels baru saja membuka cabang baru di daerah Apgujeong. Baekhyun bahkan melebarkan usahanya dan membuka cabang B-Heels di Singapore dan juga Hongkong. Maka tidak heran jika ia begitu sibuk. "Aku harus menyiapkan produk baru sebelum tahun baru China dan Valentinte tiba. Kau pikir mudah menyiapkan produk baru sesuai dengan event dan tema berbeda" ocehnya namun jemari lentiknya sudah mulai mencoret-coret diatas kertas yang tadi sedang dikerjakannya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan sketsa _high heels_ nya.

"Kau dan kegilaanmu terhadap _high heels_ , huhh?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu lagi bukan?"

"Mungkin..dimasa lalu kau terlahir sebagai perempuan, Baek," _lagi-lagi pemikiran itu_ batin Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak peduli dimasa lalu aku terlahir sebagai perempuan atau lelaki Park, aku menyukai _high heels_ sama besarnya dengan aku menyukai _eyeliner_ ," jawabnya. "Aku suka melihat sepatu-sepatu cantik itu terpasang dikaki-kaki jenjang para model," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil yang mana tampak begitu manis dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk transgender, Baek?"

" _No, never_ ," gelengnya. "Aku mencintai diriku yang seperti ini."

" _Good boy_ ," angguk Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal undangan pertunangan Luhan, kurasa kegilaan anak itu akan pesta topeng belum berakhir," Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala mengingat apa yang tertulis di kartu undangan sementara Chanyeol terkekeh. Xi Luhan adalah Ratunya pesta topeng. Ia sangat suka mengadakan pesta topeng di event-event penting miliknya. Bahkan kini dipesta pertunangannya.

" _We talk about Xi Luhan_ ," sahut Chanyeol.

.

.

Lelaki manis dengan pipi gembil itu melirik kearah jam dinding lalu balik pada sosok mungil yang masih berkutat dengan contoh sepatu yang telah jadi dan baru mereka terima. Baekhyun simungil mengecek dengan teliti setiap detailnya, memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan desain yang dibuatnya.

"Bee, kau yakin tidak akan ke Paris?" Tanya Xiumin. "Aku masih bisa memesankan tiket untukmu."

"Tidak Xiumin, persiapan produk baru kita lebih penting daripada pertunangan Xi Luhan dan Wu Yifan."

"Kau tidak bermaksud menghindari pertunangan itu karena Wu Yifan, kan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Astaga Xiumin, tidak ada rasa apapun yang tertinggal untuk Yifan jika kau ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan aku yang akan menghandle semua pekerjaanmu disini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan partnerku yang manis ini hmm," Baekhyun menarik pipi gembil Xiumin main-main.

"Kau butuh _refreshing_ Bee, kau hampir tidak pulang dari butik hanya untuk mengurusi produk baru kita ini."

"Aku tidak ingin pelanggan kita kecewa Xiumin-ah," Bee mendesah.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Xiumin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat mencoba meyakinkan partner, sahabat, yang sudah layaknya saudara itu.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, bersenang-senang dan nikmati pestanya sementara aku menghandle semuanya disini, hmm?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kau membutuhkannya, dan siapa tahu…kau bisa membuat si jerapah itu kembali jatuh cinta padamu," Xiumin mengedip menggoda. Baekhyun mendengus dengan tawa kecil.

" _I'm not sure_ ," ia mengedik kecil. "Dia mencintai karirnya, juga mencintai keluarganya Xiumin-ah. Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengorbankan kehidupan nyamannya hanya demi jatuh cinta padaku kembali," tekan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek…"

"Ahh sebenarnya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku," geleng Baekhyun. "Itu hanya permainan, percobaan atau apapun itu sebutannya."

"Jangan menyerah begitu."

"Aku telah menyerah sejak lama Xiumin-ah," Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Hatiku yang belum menyerah, aku hanya membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk membuat hatiku menyerah. Mungkin jika ia telah menikah…hatiku akan menyerah sepenuhnya..mungkin," Xiumin kembali mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau lelaki mungil baik hati yang pernah kukenal Baekhyunie, seseorang yang baik dan penuh cinta telah disiapkan untukmu, _geokjonghajima,_ " Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _Gomawo_."

"Bersiaplah, aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu," Baekhyun menyempatkan memeluk dan mengecup pipi Xiumin sebelum beranjak.

"Kau yang terbaik Xiu-Xiuuu~" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya gemas melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan Xi Luhan dihelat disalah satu hotel berbintang di Paris. Tidak heran karena yang menikah adalah salah satu designer muda popular. Xi Luhan yang dikenal dengan brand fashionnya XL. Xi Luhan terlahir dari ayah berdarah China dan ibu berdarah Perancis yang juga seorang designer. Ia hidup serba mewah sejak ia baru bisa merangkak maka jangan heran jika kini pesta pertunangannya dengan Wu Yifan yang telah berhasil membangun bisnis entertainmentnya di Paris digelar dengan begitu meriah dan ekskulif. Pesta topeng tersebut tidak terbuka untuk wartawan, hanya beberapa wartawan dari surat kabar dan majalah tertentu yang memiliki izin untuk masuk dan meliput. _Ball room_ tersebut telah didekorasi sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan yang begitu menyukai _Disney World_. Bahkan ia juga menentukan _dresscode_ 'Princess' bagi semua tamu wanitanya. Dan _dresscode_ 'Prince' untuk para tamu lelaki. Itulah alasan kenapa _ball room_ dipenuhi dengan pria dan wanita berpakaian layaknya putri dan pangeran negeri dongeng.

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu dan Yifan, Luhan," ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan surai perak disisir rapi keatas memamerkan dahinya yang sedikit terhalangi topeng, namun hal itu tampaknya tidak membuat lelaki cantik yang berbalut gaun indah khas puteri negeri dongeng itu tidak mengenalinya. Bukan hal baru bagi Chanyeol melihat Luhan melakukan _crossdressing_ begini. Agak terkejut saja ia melakukannya dihari pertunangannya dimana beberapa media turut meliputnya secara khusus. Xi Luhan memang tidak terduga.

"Terima kasih Park Chanyeol," mata rusanya mengedip.

"Aku gagal mengelabuimu ya, padahal aku sudah mengganti warna rambutku."

"Astaga, ubah dulu bentuk telinga dan pita suaramu Chanyeol," ledek Luhan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali telinga peri rumah dan suara ahjussi sepertimu."

"Yakk, kau masih saja mengatai suaraku seperti ahjussi," Luhan terkekeh kecil lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kau sendiri saja?"

"Ya, karena aku _single_ jadi aku datang sendirian."

"Kupikir kau datang bersama model itu, siapa namanya…mmhh.. Claire?"

"Dia hanya rekan kerjaku saja, paparazzi selalu berlebihan," Chanyeol mengambil _champagne_ dari nampan pelayan yang lewat.

"Ahh, apa kau menyampaikan undanganku pada Bee?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun memang dikenal dengan nama Bee saat dizaman kuliah dahulu. Maka tidak heran jika Xiumin dan juga Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama Bee.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

"Memangnya kau bisa mengenali semua tamumu yang datang hmm, mereka memakai topeng Luhan."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenali Bee, tubuhnya mungil begitu," sahut Luhan sekenanya. "Carikan dia untukku Park."

"Cckk.. tidak mau, aku kan tamu."

"Yakk..kau kan mantan kekasihnya, kau pasti bisa menemukannya!," sungut Luhan.

"Kalau begitu suruh tunanganmu saja sana, dia juga mantan kekasihnya," Luhan mendelik gemas bukannya marah.

" _Feeling_ mu pasti lebih tajam daripada _feeling_ Yifan," kekeh Luhan. "Sana, sana temukan Bee untukku!" Luhan mendorong punggung lelaki berbalut pakaian kerajaan dengan jas merah yang mencolok itu untuk mencari keberadaan teman lamanya itu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mencibir sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan, menyortir secara perlahan para tamu yang ada disekitarnya. Mencoba menemukan sosok bertubuh mungil dalam balutan pakaian pangeran negeri dongeng. Namun tidak mudah menemukannya diantara tubuh-tubuh tinggi tamu yang hadir. Baekhyun pastilah tenggelam diantara para tamu itu. Chanyeol berkeliling mencoba menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun namun ia tidak menemukannya. Hingga ia mendengar suara musik pengiring yang menandakan bahwa pesta dansa akan segera dimulai. Para tamu membentuk lingkaran memberikan kehormatan pertama pada sang pasangan Xi Luhan dan Wu Yifan untuk memulai dansa pertama. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan hirup pikuk ditengah lantai dansa karena ia masih mencoba menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Hampir menyerah mencoba menemukan Baekhyun hingga mata bulatnya menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Didekat jendela yang mengarah pada balkon seorang gadis berdiri sendirian dalam balutan sebuah gaun malam cantik. Itu bukan gaun khas putri negeri dongeng. Hanya sebuah gaun malam berwarna biru berbahan shiffon, _backless_ memperlihatkan punggung langsing yang putih nan mulus. Gaun yang menjuntai hingga kelantai itu melayang-layang lembut tertiup angin malam yang sejuk. Rambut pirang strawberry menari lembut karena dibiarkan tergerai hanya diberikan pin cantik berhiaskan mutiara berbentuk strawberry. Wajahnya tertutupi topeng silver dengan manic merah muda berkilauan.

Tap..tapp.. langkah mendekat itu membuat sosok yang menyilaukan mata Park Chanyeol itu menoleh dan mata dibalik topeng itu berkedip dua kali.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini, sendirian?" Tanya Chanyeol dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Siwanita cantik hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman yang terasa tidak asing dimata Chanyeol. Wanita itu memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bagian depan gaun tersebut yang tertutup meskipun gaun tersebut tanpa lengan. Namun bagian lehernya dibuat semodel _turtle neck_ dengan batu-batu mutiara berkilauan sebagai pengganti kalung dilehernya yang tertutup. "Pesta dansanya sudah dimulai," wanita itu kembali mengangguk.

"Hm..hm" dehemnya lembut.

" _Wanna dance with me_?" Chanyeol mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang mana disambut baik oleh wanita misterius yang enggan berbicara itu. Jemari lentik dengan kuku di cat pink muda dan beberapa cincin menghiasi tergenggam oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Ketika tangannya menggenggam ada rasa mengenal dan nyaman disana. Chanyeol melirik diam-diam sambil menuntun sicantik kelantai dansa. _Siapa wanita ini_ batinnya _kenapa terasa…tidak asing_.

.

.

 _Bust Your Window_ milik Jazmine Sullivan menjadi musik pengiring saat Chanyeol dan wanita misterius itu bergabung dengan tamu lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu berdansa. Tubuh mungil dan langsing itu begitu pas dalam kungkungan Chanyeol saat tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping siwanita.

" _So_ , kau tidak akan berbicara padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"…" ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" pancingnya.

"…" hanya bahu mungil yang mengedik jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa kalau begitu, namaku Park Chanyeol _by the way_ ," sahut Chanyeol masih sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti musik. "…kutebak kau mengenalku?"

"…" sebuah elusan ditengkuk Chanyeol dapati diikuti anggukan kecil dari wanita itu. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerat karena elusan yang diberikan siwanita cantik. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sigadis.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, hmm?" kedikan bahu kembali menjadi jawaban. " _It's not funny,_ aku seperti berdansa dengan manekin tahu," namun tanggapan yang didapati Chanyeol adalah dengan dilepasnya tangan sigadis dari genggamannya dan ia justru mengalungkan tangan keleher Chanyeol. Maka Chanyeol memindahkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang langsing siwanita. Wajah mungil berbingkai rambut pirang strawberry itu mendongak dan matanya menatap tepat dimata bulat Chanyeol dibalik topeng. Ada perasaan tak tersampaikan disana, Chanyeol bersumpah dia merasakan hal itu. Namun siapa wanita ini sebenarnya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu mengedik. Chanyeol menebaknya ia bermaksud mengatakan 'maybe yes, maybe no'. " _Honestly_ , kau terasa tidak asing. Ini bukan sebuah rayuan karena aku benar-benar merasakan hal itu," kali ini senyuman cantik yang didapatinya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol turut tersenyum. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, menemukan Luhan dan Yifan yang sudah berbagi ciuman juga beberapa tamu lainnya juga tidak segan berciuman ditengah lantai dansa. Chanyeol kembali membawa tatapannya pada siwanita namun tatapan wanita itu mengarah pada jendela besar yang menampilkan panorama Eiffel tower yang berkilau dimalam hari seakan ditaburi berlian.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu tentangku dan Menara Eiffel?" siwanita menoleh. "Aku pernah berciuman didepan menara Eiffel dengan seorang lelaki dan setelahnya foto-fotoku tersebar di dunia maya dan surat kabar," siwanita mengangguk tanda ia mengetahuinya. Lalu ia memberi gesture menunjuk dadanya dan mengangguk kecil. Yang ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol. "Kau juga pernah?"

"…" wanita itu mengangguk. Tanpa disangka Chanyeol, siwanita membawa bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan ia bisa mendengar suara _husky_ lirih berbisik ditelinganya.

" _Kiss me_ ," siwanita menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Chanyeol dan menantangnya lewat tatapannya. Bibir Chanyeol membentuk seriangai kecil tampan yang membuat jantung wanita itu berdebar kencang hingga kedua telapak tangannnya yg berada dibalik leher Chanyeol saling menggenggam erat. Maka Chanyeol menunduk mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan milik siwanita. Bibir wanita itu terbuka secelah menghantarkan nafas yang menggelitik bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya sedikit sebelum menyentuh bibir bawah siwanita dalam kecupan lembut sementara bibir atasnya dilumat oleh wanita itu. Ciuman keduanya berlangsung lambat dan dalam seakan bibir itu telah saling mengenali dan enggan dilepas. Namun siwanita mundur perlahan melepas pertautan dan menunduk hingga dahinya menyentuh dagu Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak mencium dahinya dengan lembut. Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi setelahnya, ketika siwanita menurunkan kedua tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. Menapakkannya pada dada Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut sebelum menariknya menjauh dan membuat jarak. Chanyeol dengan enggan melepas pelukannya pada pinggang siwanita. Wanita cantik itu masih menunduk sambil perlahan mundur dan berbalik.

"Hei..!" ia berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati para pedansa sementara Chanyeol mengejarnya. Wanita itu mengangkat gaunnya agak tinggi agar tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dalam setiap langkahnya keluar dari ball room hotel. "Hei berhenti disana!" itu suara Chanyeol.

Trakk ! wanita itu terpeleset ditangga teratas, kakinya terasa nyeri. Menoleh kebelakang ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol. Ia melepas _high heels_ nya dan berusaha bangun namun salah satu pasangan _high heels_ nya justru terjatuh hingga anak tangga ketujuh dari atas. Tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengambilnya ia segera berlari kearah koridor disebelah kanannya dan bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Karena tepat saat itu Chanyeol tiba ditangga teratas dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya satu-satu sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Namun wanita itu bagai memiliki kekuatan teleportasi karena ia menghilang begitu saja. Sebuah kilauan ditengah anak tangga menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia menuruni tangga dan menemukan sebuah _high heels_ berwarna silver berhias mutiara cantik berkilau. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya melihat mereka dari sepatu yang ia temukan itu.

"B-Heels," gumamnya. Setahu Chanyeol, B-Heels tidak memiliki cabang di Paris meskipun Baekhyun memulai usaha bisnis onlinenya di negeri menara Eiffel ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah fakta seakan menamparnya dan membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tidak..mungkin."

.

.

Baekhyun melengos malas saat mata sipitnya melirik gaun biru yang semalam dipakainya saat menghadiri pesta pertunangan Luhan. Entah mendapatkan ide gila darimana. Tapi Baekhyun memang memiliki kebiasaan suka melakukan _crossdressing_ saat menghadiri pesta topeng. Dulunya Luhan adalah partnernya melakukan _crossdressing_. Jadi setiap kali mereka menghadiri pesta dansa atau pesta topeng maka mereka akan memakai gaun cantik dan berdandan layaknya wanita. Bahkan Baekhyun menyempatkan mewarnai rambutnya dan memasang hair clip sebelum menghadiri pesta Luhan semalam. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur memandang pantulan dirinya lewat cermin. Dia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang lelaki. Baekhyun menengadah memperlihatkan lehernya. Bahkan jakun saja tenggelam tidak terlihat.

"Sebenarnya aku ini lelaki atau perempuan," dengusnya. Baekhyun memainkan anak rambutnya yang tercepol asal-asalan. Ia harus segera melepaskan hair clip ini sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat keanehannya dengan hair clip begini. "Ahhh~ _high heels_ kesayangankuu hikss hikss…" Baekhyun merengek melihat _high heels_ kesayangannya tinggal sebelah saja. Sebelahnya terjatuh ditangga semalam dan ia harus segera bersembunyi sebelum… astaga ia melupakan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyn bergeming sambil memeluk _high heels_ kesayangannya didada. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka memperlihatkan menara Eiffel yang indah. Entah bagaimana menara Eiffel selalu menjadi bagian dari momen romantisnya. Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya begitu lembut semalam. Saat Chanyeol menghampirinya semalam entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia. Baekhyun dapat mengenalinya dalam sekali pandang. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bahwa itu dirinya namun…setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki beberapa jam waktu bersama pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Bahkan meskipun ia telah mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan pria lain namun Park Chanyeol tetap menjadi pria yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Karena Park Chanyeol cinta pertama dan pacar pertamanya. Walaupun…hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah permainan dimata Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa tatapannya pada gedung hotel yang menjulang tinggi, tempat dimana Byun Baekhyun menginap. Tadi pagi Chanyeol berhasil menghubungi Xiumin dan menanyakan dimana tempat Baekhyun menginap. Dan disinilah dia berada kini, menatap gedung tersebut dari dalam café dimana ia baru saja menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda," Chanyeol menerima sebuah paper bag berisi banana pancake yang disiram saus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengingat semuanya dengan baik seakan-akan baru kemarin ia mengenal Baekhyun dan mengetahui kegilaan simungil akan buah strawberry.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari kursinya dengan membawa paper bag berisi sarapan untuk Baekhyun dan juga paper bag lainnya berisi sesuatu yang harus ia kembalikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju ke gedung tinggi diseberang dengan santai meskipun isi kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Semenjak semalam isi kepalanya berputar-putar membawanya kepada masa lalunya dan Baekhyun. 3 bulan menyenangkan yang menimbulkan skandal mengerikan. Skandal yang hampir menghancurkan karirnya. Bahkan kini terkadang hal itu masih disinggung jika kamera mengabadikan momennya bersama Baekhyun dalam sebuah fashion show. Byun Baekhyun adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatnya penasaran bagaimana hubungan sesama jenis karena dasarnya ia adalah seorang straight. Byun Baekhyun yang ramah, cantik, lucu nan imut menerima ajakannya untuk bermain pacar-pacaran. Siapa sangka jika memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki tidak seburuk dan semenggelikan yang ia bayangkan. Baekhyun adalah tipe kekasih yang manja dan bawel namun kebawelannya itu adalah bentuk perhatian untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi ketika skandal hubungannya dan Baekhyun diketahui public ia tahu bahwa ia harus berhenti bermain-main. Ia tidak ingin terlarut dalam ketidakwajaran dan menyakiti Baekhyun karena Baekhyun jelas seorang gay. Pikirannya bisa saja berusaha untuk tetap rasional namun hatinya sepertinya irasional. Chanyeol bahkan menerima pinangan agency modeling di Korea setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan menetap di Seoul. Dalam diamnya Chanyeol selalu memantau Baekhyun dan mencari tahu tentang simungil yang kini terkenal dengan design _high heels_ nya yang begitu unik dan cantik. Baekhyun selalu menjadi sponsor untuk fashion show para designer terkenal di Korea. Produknya juga diminati oleh berbagai kalangan, hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

" _Kenapa kau menyukai high heels, kenapa tidak menjadi designer sneakers atau sepatu boot saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk manis memangku Baekhyun yang tengah membuat sketsa high heels diapartemen mungilnya._

" _Karena aku menyukainya."_

" _Kenapa menyukainya, kau inikan lelaki baby."_

" _Karena seseorang menyukainya maka aku juga menyukainya," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga merapat pada dada bidangnya._

" _Siapa, yakk kau tidak berselingkuh dibelakangku kan Byun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan nyengir bocah. Dia tahu dengan benar bahwa Chanyeol lemah terhadap senyuman, cengiran dan puppy eyesnya._

" _Aku ini setia kok, memangnya kau yang masih melirik dada-dada montok model di agencymu," Chanyeol terkekeh._

" _Itu memang tabiat lelaki baby, mata bisa melirik tetapi hatiku tetap padamu," Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa senang dihatinya._

" _Isshh jangan menggombal."_

" _Jadi katakan siapa."_

" _Bukan siapa-siapa kok," geleng Baekhyun. Chanyeol malas memaksa Baekhyun maka ia tidak bertanya lagi. "Dia hanya seseorang yang membuatku terinspirasi untuk membuat high heels karena… dia menyukainya..hanya itu."_

" _Ahh jadi perempuan hmm, high heels pastilah mengarah pada perempuan jadi aku tidak khawatir," jelas ia tidak khawatir karena Baekhyun gay. Menyukai disini bisa diartikan mengagumi, begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol saat itu._

Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar yang dihuni oleh Baekhyun sesuai dengan yang telah diinformasikan oleh Xiumin padanya. Ia mengetuk pintunya sebanyak dua kali dan menunggu datangnya tanggapan. Namun pintunya masih bergeming maka ia mengetuk kembali sebanyak dua kali.

"Ya, sebentar," suara dari dalam menjawab. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati pintu masuk hingga pintu kamar hotel terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil yang tenggelam didalam jersey LA Dodgers hingga menutupi separuh pahanya. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol terpana adalah sosok yang dikenalinya itu… bagaimana ia bisa begitu cantik, seperti boneka yang menggemaskan. Kulit putihnya yang bersinar dan rambut pirang strawberrynya yang dicepol tinggi asal-asalan.

" _I know it's you,_ " ucap Chanyeol pelan yang tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan berjalan mundur karena Chanyeol bergerak maju.

"H..hei Park."

Sret !" Chanyeol menyodorkan paper bag berisi pancake kesukaan Baekhyun kedepan hidung simungil.

"Sarapan untukmu."

"Ng..ng…okay.. _thanks_..ma..masuklah," gugupnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima Chanyeol sebagai tamunya. Baekhyun berjinjit-jinjit kecil memasuki kamar hotelnya karena ia bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakang. Ia duduk diruang tamu yang terpisah dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Makanlah, itu pancake kesukaanmu," Baekhyun menurut seperti anak manis, duduk di karpet berbulu lembut sambil bersandar pada kaki sofa sementara Chanyeol duduk disofa tunggal lainnya. Chanyeol menaruh paper bag lainnya diatas meja. Baekhyun dengan canggung mulai menikmati pancakenya dan sesekali berdecak lucu menikmati lezatnya saus strawberry kesukaannya itu.

"Ini enak sekali~ _thank you_ Chanyeol," ia melirik Chanyeol karena masih merasa canggung dan malu merasa tertangkap basah. Chanyeol muncul disaat ia belum melepas hair clip.

"Jadi, apa kau datang semalam?"

"Pesta Luhan?"

"Apa lagi."

"Yeahh tentu, aku bahkan melihatmu berdansa semalam," Chanyeol memicingkan mata bulatnya.

"Kau bukan melihat tetapi kau berdansa denganku semalam Byun!"

"Uhukk..uhukk!" Baekhyun sukses tersedak. Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil bangkit mencari keberadaan kulkas mini pada lemari cabinet disamping pintu menuju kekamar Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan membuka penutupnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Minum dengan perlahan."

"Uhukk.. ehem.. kau yang membuatku tersedak."

"Siapa suruh kau membuatku gemas ingin segera mengomelimu hmm," Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, menjulang tinggi didepan Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku kan…sudah biasa _crossdressing_ dipesta topeng begitu," Baekhyun mencicit membela diri.

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu," Chanyeol menyodorkan paper bag yang dibawanya. Baekhyun menerimanya dan seketika matanya berbinar.

" _Oh my god,_ kesayangankuuuu… _you are my hero_ Chanyeoliee~" tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan 'Chanyeolie' itu. Panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berencana menjadi Baek-Derella huhh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat disofa tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak melepas cepolan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tengkuk Baekhyun merinding merasakan betapa lembutnya Chanyeol menyentuh rambutnya.

"Semalam aku terpeleset dan sepatunya terjatuh begitu aku ingin bersembunyi."

"Bersembunyi dariku?"

"Siapa lagi, pakai nanya segala isshh!" gemas Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung pada kaki sofa.

"Kau..benar-benar tidak berfikir untuk transgender Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, untuk sesaat mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Chanyeol mengepang rambut Baekhyun meskipun hasilnya tidak terlalu rapi.

"Apa…jika aku melakukan transgender..kau akan kembali menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Aku sudah sering kali mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintai diriku yang seperti ini. Tetapi…jika aku memiliki jaminan bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi kekasihku…kembali. Mungkin saja…aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

"Kau…menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hmm..sejak lama..kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban jujur Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong pelan meja didepannya. Ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya. Tubuh itu tampak semakin mungil dan terlihat rapuh. " 3 bulan itu…terasa menyenangkan dan meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam dihatiku, tidak tahu kalau denganmu. Mungkin..disaat itulah aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu namun aku tetap mengikuti permainan pacar-pacaran itu denganmu."

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan dan gelenganlah yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban apapun, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui isi hatiku saja," jawab Baekhyun lirih. Karena kini ia tengah menahan desakan dari rasa sakit dihatinya yang tercermin lewat bola matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca. "Ngomong-ngomong…terima kasih untuk pancakenya, dan juga telah menyimpan _high heels_ ku," Baekhyun bangkit tanpa memandang Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergerak menjauh dengan tangan menenteng sebelah _high heels_ kesayangannya.

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara diriku dan _high heels_ kesayanganmu, apa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka suara. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sedikit tanpa berbalik.

" _B-Heels_ tercipta karenamu Chanyeolie…jadi menurutmu siapa yang akan kupilih?" jawaban itu menyentak Chanyeol sama seperti suara pintu kamar Baekhyun yang menimbulkan bunyi tanda dikunci oleh penghuninya.

" _Yakk, aku ini lelaki bodoh!" Baekhyun hampir saja menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang memaksanya duduk dikursi sementara Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah high heels dikakinya._

" _Astaga kakimu kecil sekali sih, bahkan high heels untuk noonaku saja muat denganmu," kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memasang jalinan tali high heels dengan telaten di kakinya. Alisnya sedikit naik saat Chanyeol mengelus betisnya lembut dengan senyuman._

" _Yakk, kau tidak sedang berfikiran mesumkan, Park?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh._

" _Betismu cantik sekali, seperti betis perempuan saja Baek," goda Chanyeol. "Bahkan kau mencukurnya juga hmm."_

" _Isshh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersedekap merajuk. Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum begitu tampan hingga membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu._

" _Aku sangat suka melihat gadis-gadis memakai high heels," ucap Chanyeol. "Karena tubuhku tinggi maka jika pasanganku memakai high heels maka ia akan tampak serasi denganku. Tidak masalah jika ia bertubuh mungil sepertimu karena high heels akan tetap mempermanis tampilannya. High heels itu…seperti simbolnya seorang gadis cantik dan anggun."_

Alasan dibalik kecintaan Baekhyun pada _high heels_ adalah karena Park Chanyeol yang dicintainya menyukai gadis yang tampak cantik memakai _high heels_. Karena ia bukan seorang gadis maka ia akan menciptakan _high heels-high heels_ cantik yang mungkin saja bisa membawa Chanyeol pada gadisnya. Karena seperti yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun, ia telah menyerah terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian dengan se-cup kopi hangat dibangku taman yang menghadap langsung pada menara Eiffel. Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari hotelnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar berjalan-jalan sekalian menenangkan pikirannya. Dan nanti sehabis dari sini ia bermaksud akan mampir ke salon untuk membuka hair clip dirambutnya. Bahkan untuk pemasangan dan pembukaan hair clip Baekhyun harus menggunakan jasa tukang salon.

"Baek-Derella?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat ucapan Chanyeol. "Issh aku kan bukan Luhan yang pecinta kisah putri-putrian ala Disney itu. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan kalau sepatuku akan tertinggal disaat pesta begitu, dasar jerapah menyebalkan," gerutunya. Baekhyun agak mendongak untuk memandang menara Eiffel, untunglah cuaca tidak terlalu terik dan Baekhyun memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Kau selalu menjadi saksi momen manisku, apa kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada si menara Eiffel yang bergeming. "Tchh..lihat, Baek-Derella sudah mulai sinting karena berbicara dengan Eiffel, aigoo!" Baekhyun mengeluhkan kebodohannya sendiri. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, baru saja mencoba merilekskan otot-otot bahunya namun ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan meraup cepolan rambutnya. Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangan tersebut namun ia justru dibuat membatu saat jemarinya merasakan tekstur tangan yang tidak asing. Telapak tangan hangat itu menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dan bergerak mengurai cepolan rambut Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terdiam dengan tatapan tidak focus. Sosok dibelakangnya tampak begitu menjulang dalam pantulan bayangan sinar matahari. Dengan perlahan dan _gentle_ ia membuka hair clip dirambut Baekhyun satu persatu dan membiarkan rambut sambungan itu terjatuh diatas rumput. Dan begitu hair clip telah lepas sempurna dari rambut Baekhyun, jemarinya merapikan surai pirang strawberry itu dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini," bisik suara _low bass_ itu lembut. Sesaat sentuhan itu menghilang namun Baekhyun melihat bayangan lelaki yang menjulang itu perlahan memutari kursi yang didudukinya. Ya, sosok yang familiar itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Kini telah mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu alasanku kembali ke Korea dan menerima kontrak kerja sama dengan Moon Modelling?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Karena aku tahu kau kembali ke Korea dan menetap di Seoul," bibir Baekhyun bergerak mencoba berbicara namun sulit baginya mengelurkan suara.

" _W..wae_?" gagapnya dan justru terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Karena aku tidak bisa jauh darimu," Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas yang dalam kondisi normal akan mengundang jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk mencubitinya karena mencoba memasang wajah agyeo memelas.

"Jangan bercanda, Park," Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencari tahu segala hal tentangmu, termasuk meminta manajerku mengusahakan agar aku bisa tampil disetiap fashion show dimana B-Heels menjadi sponsornya," ujar Chanyeol tenang membuka rahasianya dihadapan Baekhyun. "Berkedok teman untuk kembali dekat denganmu, karena lelaki setinggi jerapah ini nyatanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk kembali mendekatimu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melewati batas kewajaran namun sulit untuk membohongi perasaanku sendiri bahwa kau telah berhasil merebut hatiku. Aku masih terlalu muda dan egois. Karirku adalah hal paling penting bagiku saat itu."

"Dan keluargamu," cicit Bakehyun dengan mata puppynya yang sendu memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kakakku satu-satunya yang terkejut dengan berita skandal itu Baek, aku dan kakakku diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri berdarah America yang telah menetap lama di Korea," jawab Chanyeol. Ahh, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melupakan hal itu. Chanyeol dan kakaknya Park Yura telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak masih duduk dibangku SD dan keduanya diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri berdarah America namun tetap berbaik hati mengizinkan Chanyeol dan sang kakak menyandang nama Park tanpa harus mengganti nama keluarga mereka. "Beberapa tahun belakangan ini noona menyadari bahwa aku telah menjadi stalkermu, pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa alasanku kembali ke Korea tidak benar-benar karena ingin berkumpul bersama keluarga tetapi karena dirimu. Ibu angkatku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, bahwa aku tidak lagi selurus dulu dan ia tampak tidak berkeberatan. Apa kau percaya jika aku menyimpan foto skandal kita?"

"Apa?" mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Chanyeol dengan tawa kecilnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya sesaat sebelum menunjukkan sebuah foto jepretan paparazzi yang menunjukkan sepasang anak Adam yang tengah berciuman didepan menara Eiffel dan itu adalah dirinya bersama Chanyeol beberapa tahun silam. "Chanyeol, kau…?" Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun dan meraupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebih besar. Menggenggamnya lembut, mengecupi jemari itu menimbulkan desir hangat dihati Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kebodohanku dimasa lalu Baekhyunie," ucapnya lembut sambil menatap mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. "Seperti dirimu, akupun menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini. Jadi tidak perlu _crossdressing_ ataupun transgender. Baekhyunie sudah sangat cantik tanpa harus menjadi perempuan."

"Darimana kau belajar merayu huh?" Tanya Baekhyun tertawa kecil namun setetes air mata jatuh disudut matanya. Chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ayo berpacaran lagi…tapi kali ini bukan main pacar-pacaran, kita pacaran sungguhan, hmm?" Baekhyun dibuat tercekat, tangannya meremas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau…bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawab Chanyeol tulus dan tegas.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Hmm. _.jeongmal..saranghae, J'taime, I love you, ich liebe dich_ ," keduanya terkekeh dengan kepala tertunduk dan dahi saling menyentuh lembut.

"Aku juga…selalu…" jawab Baekhyun.

 _We don't know where to go_ _  
_ _So I'll just get lost with you_ _  
_ _We'll never fall apart_ _  
_ _'Cause we fit together right, we fit together_ _  
_

**Epilog…**

"Aku terkejut kau mengenaliku malam itu."

"Rasionalnya aku berfikir itu dirimu karena sepatu yang tertinggal memiliki merek B-Heels," kekeh Chanyeol. "Tapi irasionalnya aku bisa merasakannya saat aku menatap matamu, kau terasa tidak asing."

"Isshh jangan menggombal."

"Tapi kau suka kugombali."

"Kapan aku berkata begitu isshh jerapah!"

"Hei jangan bawel, nanti kucium."

"Tch jangan coba-coba, kita sedang berada diruang public, kau tidak malu pada menara Eiffel kalau kita kembali dipergoki paparazzi."

"Siapa peduli, menara Eiffel justru merestui kita," Baekhyun mau tidak mau tertawa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu Baek-Derella," Chanyeol meringis kecil karena Baekhyun baru saja melayangkan cubitan semutnya.

"Dasar bodoh," Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
